The Tree Under The Rain
by umi amano
Summary: [Law of Ueki]Ueki and Ai decided to stay at Ueki's house to let the rain pass.Ueki was then forced to do something that showed his...shy side[UekiXAi]


Hello! I'm back with a Law of Ueki fanfic! This time, it's a Ueki X Ai fanfic! I do hope you like it! I'm going to do my very best in writing this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ueki No Housoku/ The Law of Ueki.

**A Tree Under The Rain**

It was a rainy afternoon. Ueki and Ai were staying at the Ueki household. His house was nearer to their school compared to Ai's. Because the rain was very severe, Ai decided to stay at Ueki's place until it subsided.

"Isn't your father and your sister home?" Ai asked

"Nope. They're both out. I think they went to Fukuoka." Ueki flatly replied

"I see, Fukuoka eh?" Ai replied

Ueki led Ai to the small living room, where his sister's play station two was left, all its connection wires unplugged. Ai sat on the couch while Ueki opened the refrigerator door.

"So Ai, what do you want to drink? We have coke, iced tea, and-"

"I think I'll have iced tea, Ueki." She cheerfully replied.

"Oh, okay." Ueki then got two glasses of iced tea and sat beside Ai. He handed her the iced tea, which she took from him and thanked him.

"So, what're we supposed to do here while waiting for the rain to stop?" he asked her

"Well this is your house. What can we do here?" Ai replied, before drinking her iced tea.

"Well, not much really. We could play my sister's game console for a while but trust me; she doesn't let me use it without her permission. Or we could read some of my father's books, although those are very boring…"

"Hey, I know! Why don't we play Q & A?" Ai cheerfully exclaimed

"Q & A? What's that, some sort of an oatmeal brand or something? I don't think oatmeal is playable…"

"No stupid! Q & A stands for Questions and Answers. One of us asks a question and the other answers and vice versa! There should be no lying in this game. Get it now?"

"Oh I get it! Alright then! We've got nothing better to do! So who will start the asking?"

"I will! Okay, so…" Ai was thinking of a question. Ueki waited patiently for her as he finished his iced tea. "I know! Have you ever eaten something weird?"

"Yes. Your cooking…"

"Oh… WHY YOU!?!?" At that, Ai punched Ueki squarely in the face. Ueki groaned as he rubbed his swollen cheek.

"What was that for!?"

"How dare you insult my cooking, Kosuke Ueki!?"

"You said no lying! I only said the truth!"

"But still! How can you be so insensitive!?"

"Alright! I'm sorry! Your cooking actually tastes good but please don't include all those slimy, slithering stuff. They're zero percent edible…"

"Fair enough. Your turn." Ueki was thinking of a question. After thinking, he turned to Ai, who had her arms crossed on her chest. A little vein was starting to pop on her head so he decided to spit his question out.

"Okay, Ai, so, what are those slimy, slithering stuff in your bento boxes?"

A vein popped almost instantly.

"It's just that, as someone who eats your tremendous cooking, I'm naturally curious…"

Another vein popped.

_Maybe that wasn't a good question…_ Ueki thought

"Alright, alright, I have another question. If you were to choose your power, what would it be? I mean the power Inumaru gave you wasn't really your choice…"

"Hmm…come to think of it, you're right." Ai said. "Maybe I'd go with, the power to make cooking much easier!" At that, she grinned.

"Good choice…" Ueki mumbled

"Okay, my turn now!" Ai exclaimed. "Hmm…Ueki, have you ever liked someone before?"

"Yes. Many times…"

For some reason, Ai was curious. And for some reason, her heart was beating fast. She was nervous.

"W-who are they?" she asked

"Hey, that's not fair. One question at a time."

"Shut up, Ueki! Just answer me!"

"Yes ma'am! Well…the people I like are…Sano, Rinko, Robert, BJ, Kobasen, Wanko, Onesan, Otosan, Hideyoshi, God, and… you, of course, Ai…"

"No, that's not what I meant, stupid!"

"Huh? But you said the people I liked-"

"No! I mean, the GIRLS you've liked. As in you know, the girls you may have had a crush on or have loved." Ai blushed a bit as she looked down, twiddling her fingers.

"Oh! Hmmm…."

Ueki took a little glance at Ai. Ai blushed harder. Ueki faced her.

"I don't know. I just don't know if I like her or love her, you know…"

Ai looked at Ueki, who was avoiding her. Ai wanted to know. She was dying to know. She scooted closer to Ueki and glared at him. Ueki sweatdropped.

"W-what is it, Mori?"

"Kosuke Ueki, you are going to tell me who this girl is! Right now!"

"W-what!? Why!?"

"I'm your best friend, aren't I? So, tell me! That's what best friends do!"

"B-but…"

"No buts!"

Ueki breathed in heavily. His heart was pounding. He wanted to disappear like mist. For some reason (and probably a wicked twist of fate), the rain turned into a violent storm. Ai continued to glare at Ueki. Ueki knew God was telling him to spit out the truth.

"Ok…" Ueki calmly said. "But…once you find out, promise me you won't do anything violent."

"That's an insult but, ok, I promise…"

Ueki was trying to play with words, hoping this would give him some time. Unbeknownst to Ai, his right hand was inside his pants pocket, tinkering with his cellphone. He was trying so hard, so that Ai won't notice anything.

_All I have to do is to find the darn ring tone and push the button…_

When his phone vibrated, he knew he hit the jackpot. He then pushed the button. Ai was surprised when the cellphone rang. Ueki quickly got his phone and "answered" it.

"Hello? Oh Onesan! Yes…I'm here….Oh? Grocery? I almost forgot! Yeah…bye…" Ueki cancelled the "call". He stood up and smiled apologetically at Ai. "Gomen, Mori. I almost forgot. I need to go to the grocery. I'll be back shortly. Stay here!"

"Ueki wait!" Before she could complete her statement, Ueki was already outside, running. Ai ran after him. When she opened the door, she saw something bright and before she knew it, a huge tree was in front of her. The rain continued and this nourished the tree even more.

"Ueki, you moron!!"

Ai sighed. She walked towards the tree and pressed her forehead against its trunk. She was disappointed.

"I thought he…we…" Ai sighed. She averted her gaze to the tree. Her eyes widened when she saw something.

"What's this?"

A message was carved on the trunk. It said…

Kosuke Ueki and Ai Mori

The message was enclosed in a heart.

Ai felt hot tears coming out of her eyes. She wiped it away and instead, smiled at the trunk.

_Oh Ueki…you could be so shy sometimes…_

**OWARI**

That's it! I hope you like it! Ueki's so shy and sweet, nee? I tried my best! Arigato, minna!


End file.
